Baby sister
by kallen-valentine
Summary: HIATUS Sasuke ma Naruto dapet tugas dari Godaime buat jaga Shin chan sama Himawari selama 1 minggu. Gimana nasib Sasuke dan Naruto setelah Shin chan dapet remot ajaib yang bisa membuatnya masuk ke dunia anime lain ?
1. Chapter 1

Ni fanfic ke 4 ku, moga – moga kalian suka ma fanfic gw, jangan lupa reviews ya… -

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto dan Shin chan bukan punya gw

Summary : Sasuke ma Naruto dapet tugas dari Godaime buat jaga Shin chan sama Himawari selama 1 minggu. Gimana nasib Sasuke dan Naruto setelah Shin chan dapet remot ajaib yang bisa membuatnya masuk ke dunia anime lain ?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Baby Sister

Suatu hari di Konoha yang cerah, tapi merupakan awal dari malapetaka Naruto dan Sasuke

Di kediaman Uchiha

" Woi, ototou ayo bangun jangan tidur melulu " kata Itachi dari luar kamar Sasuke " Iya gw udah bangun, gw baru siap – siap " jawabnya " Ya udah gw tunggu di ruang makan ya " kata Itachi sambil menuju ke ruang makan. Di ruang makan, " Hari ini katanya lu dapet misi bareng Naruto ya, berduaan lagi " kata Itachi " Iya " jawabnya singkat "Ya udah gw berangkat dulu " lanjutnya " Sekalian jemput Naru chan ya kan ? " kata Itachi. " Udah deh lu mo ngoceh kayak gimana gw gak peduli, gw berangkat dulu " kata Sasuke

Di rumah Naruto

" Pemisi om, Narutonya ada ? " tanya Sasuke " Ada, sebentar ya " jawab Minato " NARUTO LU DAH DITUNGGUIN SAMA SASUKE TU " kata Minato dengan toanya " IYA BENTAR " jawab Naruto yang gak kalah banter ma babenya. " Sasuke, ayo berangkat " ajak Naruto " Kami permisi dulu ya om, tante " pamit Sasuke " Ya ati – ati di jalan " kata Minato.

Di menara Hokage

" Jadi, kalian dah ngerti kan misi kalian. Sekarang juga pergi ke Kasukabe " perintah Tsunade " Hai Hokage sama " jawab ke duanya. " Shin chan katanya ada shinobi yang mo ngejaga kamu ya ? " tanya Nene " Iya " jawabnya " Aku gak percaya, emangnya papa mama mu bisa nemuin desa tersembunyi kayak Konoha ? " tanya Kazao, " Bisa kalo gak percaya besok dateng aja ke rumahku " kata Shin chan " Kalo gitu besok kita ke rumah Shin chan " kata Nene semangat " YA " jawab Kazao, Masao, Bo bersamaan.

" Okaeri " kata Shin chan " Shin chan yang betul tadaima bukan okaeri " kata Misae " Iya maaf, sapa nih yang dateng ? " tanyanya " Itu shinobi dari Konoha udah dateng " jawab Misae " Mana – mana aku mo liat " kata Shin chan langsung ke ruang keluarga. "Aahhhh kalian dateng juga, aku udah menanti kalian, nama kalian sapa ? " tanya Shin chan "Aku Uzumaki Naruto, dia Uchiha Sasuke, kamu pasti Shin chan " kata Naruto dengan seyumnya yang menawan. "Ahhh udah waktunya liat pahlawan bertopeng " kata Shin chan ' Ni anak kok gak mo dengerin omongan orang yang lebih tua ' batin Sasuke " Da da, nya nya " suara dari anak kecil yaitu Himawari " Duh, Himawari mo di gendong sama Sasuke niichan ya ? " kata Misae selaku mamanya " Ya " jawabnya

Besoknya

" Ya udah, kita tinggal dulu ya " kata Misae. Setelah beberapa jam " Shin chan " teriak Nene dari dalam rumah " Kalian dateng juga " kata Shin chan sambil membukakan pintu " Mana orangnya ? " tanya Kazao " Tu ada di dalem " kata Shin chan. Kazao cs langsung masuk ke dalam " Kalian shinobi dari desa tersembunyi itu ya ? " tanya Kazao terkagum – kagum " Iya, namaku Naruto Uzumaki dan dia Sasuke Uchiha, kami…" " KYAAAA, SASUKE UCHIHA " teriak Nene " Nene, kamu kenapa sih " tanya Masao " Kalian gak tau Sasuke Uchia tu kan cowok paling ganteng se-Konoha " jawabnya " Oooo " yang laen ber-o ria " Tapi tetepan aja Naruto Uzumaki lah yang paling keren, soalnya dia bisa ngalahin Neji Hyuuga " kata Kazao yang gak mau kalah. Yak akhirnya selama beberapa jam di isi dengan pertengkaran antara Nene dan Kazao

Setelah selesai adu mulutnya

" Sekarang kita buktikan sapa yang paling kuat " kata Kazao " Oke siapa takut " jawabnya " Masao, kamu dukung sapa ? " tanya Nene " A…aku…dukung Sasuke aja deh " kata Masao yang ketakutan " Kalo Bo ? " tanya Kazao " Naruto " jawabnya " Shin chan kamu pilih sapa ? " tanya mereka berdua " Pahlawan bertopeng " jawabnya " Baiklah, ayo Sasuke niisan maju !!! " teriak Nene dengan semangat 45 " Naruto niisan kita juga gak boleh kalah !!! " kata Kazao yang gak kalah semangatnya. Dan pertandingan pun di mulai…

" Gunting kertas batu " kata mereka ber- 7 " Hore, aku menang " teriak Shin chan " Coba lagi " kata Nene " Tetepan aku yang menang " kata Shin chan " Coba lagi " kata Kazao " Aku menang lagi " kata Shin chan. Setelah beberapa pertandingan yang menang tetepan Shin chan " Yes, ternyata Pahlawan bertopengku tetepan yang paling hebat " kata Shin chan " Kita maen di luar yuk " ajak Bo " YAA " jawab mereka kompak

1 jam kemudian

" Permisi ada paket buat Shin chan, silahkan tanda tangan di sini " kata pengantar nya " Ya " kata Sasuke, setelah itu membawa masuk paketnya. Beberapa menit kemudian " Tadaima " kata Shin chan " Shin chan tadi ada paket buatmu " kataSasuke " Mana ? mana ? " tanya Shin chan " Tu di sana " jawabnya. Shin han pun langsung membuka paketnya. " Eh, remot apa ini ? " tanyanya " Aku coba ya " kata Shin chan. Lalu Shin chan mencoba remot barunya, begitu du tekan Sasuke, Shin chan dan Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam TV. " Ini di mana ? " tanya Naruto " Gak tau " jawab Sasuke " Aku tau di mana " kata Shin chan

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Selesai….

Next Chapter, rahasia

Review ya….


	2. Archangel VS Minerva

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto dan Shin chan bukan punya gw

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto dan Shin chan bukan punya gw

Summary : Sasuke ma Naruto dapet tugas dari Godaime buat jaga Shin chan sama Himawari selama 1 minggu. Gimana nasib Sasuke dan Naruto setelah Shin chan dapet remot ajaib yang bisa membuatnya masuk ke dunia anime lain ?

--

Chapter 2. Archangel VS Minerva

" Ini di mana ? " tanya Naruto " Gak tau " jawab Sasuke " Aku tau di mana " kata Shin chan " Ini di…" lanjutnya " Di mana ? " tanya mereka berdua " Di…gak tau " jawabnya.

' GUBRAAK ' suara Sasuke dan Naruto terjatuh. " Sasuke, kita di mana ? trus caranya pulang gimana ? " tanya Naruto " Diem dulu dong, gw juga bingung " jawabnya.

" Kira, ada tiga orang di dekatmu " kata Lacus dari Eternal " Ya, aku akan segera ke sana " jawabnya. " Woiii, keren. Naruto niichan, Sasuke niichan lihat deh Gundamnya keren ya " kata Shin chan

' Gundam ' batin Sasuke " Gw tau kita ada di mana " kata Sasuke " Di mana ? " tanya Naruto" Ini di film Gundam Seed Destiny "kata Sasuke " Kok tau ? " tanya Naruto " Iya, gini – gini gw penggemar anime " kata Sasuke bangga

" Lalu ini pas kejadian apa " tanya Narutop lagi " O…ini tu pas…" perkataan Sasuke terhenti lalau muncul keringan dingin " Lalu " tanya Naruto " Ini di pertarungan terakhir " katanya

" Lalu " jawab Naruto dengan lugunya. " Baka, kalo ini pertarungan terakhir berarti nyawa kita terancam dong, ya kan Sasuke niichan " kata Shin chan " betul " jawabnya " Oooo" kata Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian. " Berarti kalo nyawa terancam dan gak selamat bakalan mati dong " kata Naruto yang mulai panik " Kalo mati berarti gak bisa makan ramen lagi dong dan gak bisa ketemu ma Hinata chan. Wuaaa Sasuke gw mo pulang " katanya yang sifat anak kecilnya keluar

" Woiii, kalian ngapain di situ ikut ma gw cepetan " kata seorang cowok berambut coklat dan membawa Naruto, Shin chan dan Sasuke ke sebuah kapal induk yang berwarna pink. Setelah sampek di kapal itu

" Kira " kata seorang cewek berambut pink " Lacus " jawabnya. Mereka berduapun berpelukan lalu Naruto, Shin chan dan Sasuke yang nonton ngerasa jadi pengiring pengantin.

Melihat pemandangan itu, " Kira – kira kapan ya gue sama Hinata kayak gitu, gue kangen banget sama Hinata " kata Naruto sambil menghayal " Emangnya selama kamu pacaran sama Hinata belum pernah kayak gitu ? " tanya Sasuke

" Belum habisnya ngomong sama Hinata aja udah di awasi sama Hiashi juga Neji apalagi tu ya minggu lalu waktu gue kencan ma Hinata si Hanabi ngekor terus jadinya gak bisa " kata Naruto yang curhat

" Kasian banget sih kamu, o ya namamu sapa ? " tanya Kira " Aku Shin chan lalu yang rambut kuning itu Naruto dan rambut hitam itu Sasuke " kata Shin chan

" Lalu kalian ngapain tadi di luar kan bahaya " kata Lacus " Kita bukan dari sini " kata Sasuke " Trus " tanya Kira " Kita nyasar " kata Naruto

" Ya udah kalian di sini aja ntar kalo pertarungannya udah selesai kita bakaln nganterin kalian. Lacus aku pergi dulu ya " kata Kira pamitan sama Lacus " Iya " kata Lacus lalu cium tangan

Pertarungan itu berlangsung agak lama karena bosan akhirnya Shin chan mo ngebantuin mereka awalnya Lacus gak setuju karena Shin chan masih kecil tapi karena Shin chan memohon – mohon tentu aja ngeluarin jurus andalannya, akhirnya Lacus mengijinkan dengan syarat Naruto dan Sasuke harus ikut. Lalu Lacus meminjamkan 3 unit gundam

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Shinn " " Ada apa Rey ? " tanya Shinn " Ada 3 unit yang tidak di ketahui " kata Rey " Ya udah, kita serang mereka dulu " usul Lunamaria " YA " jawab Rey dan Shinn bersamaan

Tapi, sayangnya….

" Rey, lu nembaki sapa sih ? " tanya Shinn dengan nada marah " Tentu aja salah satu dari unit gundam yang gak dikenal itu " jawab Rey

" Tapi kok yang kena malahan temen kita sih, LU SADAR GAK ? " kata Shinn

" Ya, mangap abisnya dari tadi ditembak luput terus sih " kata Rey membela diri tapi sambil nembaki Gundam yang dinaiki sama Shin chan

" KYAAA " teriak Lunamaria

" Ada apa ? " tanya Shinn cemas " Gw tertembak " jawab Lunamaria " Sama sapa ? " tanya Shinn " Sama Rey " jawab Lunamaria

" REEEEYYYY " kata Shinn marah tentu aja dengan hawa ngebunuh " Tunggu bentar beneran gw mo nembak tu gundam yang warnanya item tapi dia lolos dari tembakan gw trus kena Lunamaria " kata Rey menjelaskan

" UDAH GW GAK PEDULI LAGI " kata Shinn marah trus nembak Rey

Ke Kira dan Athrun

" Kir, ni perang kok kayaknya mekin ngaco deh " kata Athrun " Kok bisa ? " tanya Kira

" Yaelah Kir, liat aja si Rey nembak Lunamaria trus Shinn marah. Akhirnya Shinn ama Rey perang sendiri " kata Athrun

" Yah, lumayan dong tontonan gratis " jawab Kira " Iya bener " jawab Athrun

Ke Naruto dan Sasuke

" Woi Nar, kita jangan mo kalah sama Shin chan dong " kata Sasuke

" Iya, gw tau tapi gw masih belum bisa gunain ni alat " kata Naruto " Nar, lu mo kemana ? " tanya Sasuke

Ternyata Naruto pergi ke tengah – tengah arena pertempuran Archangel dan Minerva

" Kapten, ada sebuah unit gundam yang nyasar ke depan kapal kita " kata salah satu cewek yang Author lupa namanya

" Tembak aja " perintah Talia selaku kapten Minerva. Sasuke yang ngeliat kejadian itu " NARUTO, AWAS " teriak Sasuke

" Eh…" kata Naruto kaget, tapi untungnya aja entah dapet anugerah apa Naruto berhasil ngehindar dan tembakannya malah kena markas Gilbert ketua Minerva

" Kapten Talia apa – apaan ini " kata Gilbert dari pangkalannya

" Maaf, tadi aku mo nembak gundam yang warnanya orange tapi tembakannya nyasar, jadi…" kata Talia menjelaskan

" Gw gak terima, semua semua tembak kapal Minerva buat pembalasan " perintah Gilbert. Tapi tembakan Gilbert meleset dan gak kena Minerva

" APA GAK KENA TEMBAK LAGI " perintah Gilbert sekali lagi

DHUARRRR. Kali ini tembakannya kena. " Kapten, sayap kanan tertembak kata salah satu cowok yang authornya juga lupa namanya

" Bales tembak " perintah Talia

Yup terjadi tembak menembak antara atasan dan bawahan

Kira dan Athrun

" At, yang di situ juga saling tembak " kata Kira " Iya, coba kalo kita punya pop corn sama soda pasti nontonya tambah seru " kata Athrun " Iya saying banget " balas Kira

Ke Shinn, Rey dan Lunamaria

" Udah dong Rey, Shinn sebenernya kalian tu niat perang gak sih ? " tanya Lunamaria " Gak, sekarang gw malahan pengen hancurin Rey " jawab Shinn " Gw malah pengen hancurin lu " balas Rey

' Ya udah daripada gak bisa dibilangin mendingan gw ke Eternal aja ketemu ma Lacus dan Meyrin ' batin Lunamaria sambil terbang ke tempat kapal Eternal

Beberapa jam kemudian

" KITA MENANG " kata semua orang yang ada di Archangel sama di Eternal

Kenapa??

Tentu aja soalnya Shin chan sama Naruto udah ngancurin rasa persahabatan orang – orang bawahan Gilbert jadinya mereka saling tembak sendiri

Ke Archangel

" Karena udah menang perang sekarang mari kita rayakan " kata Athrun semangat

" YAAAA " jawab semua orang yang ada di Archangel

" Asyik, ada ramen " kata Naruto " Ada chochobi " kta Shin chan " Ada tempura " kata Sasuke

" Itadakimasu " kata mereka bertiga

Tapi sebelum mereka makan Haro – Haro gak sengaja mencet remotnya Shin chan dan kembali ke rumah Shin chan

" Belum makan sesuap udah kembali lagi " kata Shinchan menyesal " Iya, gw juga " kata Naruto yang juga nyesel

" Udah ak gw mo bobok " kata Sasuke yang langsung masuk ke kamarnya

" Iya, bobok ah " kata Shin chan yang juga masuk ke kamarnya. Tapi Naruto masih meratapi nasib soalnya gak bisa makan ramen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akhirnya selesai juga

Hehehehehe sory banget kalo kelamaan soalnya lagi sibuk ujian nih

Eh REVIEWS ya


End file.
